Lo mas bello de mis mañanas
by Miyiku
Summary: ¿Que harías si al despertar lo primero que ves es a tu ser amado? Casi casi una "Oda a Yamato"


Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia y la escribí en un momento de ocio (o será de desesperación histérica "pre-examen de cálculo"…). Bueno, lo que sí les advierto es que es una especie de "Oda a Yamatto", y tiene demasiado romance. Los dejo para que lean este intento de fic, de hecho es cortisísimo. Ojalá les guste (Aunque algo me dice que terminarán con una gota de sudor tipo ánime y con ganas de matarme…)

****

"Lo más bello de mis mañanas"

Abro perezosamente los ojos, bostezo un poco y miro hacia el reloj despertador. Mmm.. Las 7:03. Me levanto y abro las cortinas, la luz entra a raudales hacia mi habitación y me hace despertar completamente. Salgo de mi recámara y aún con algo de modorres, entro al baño tambaleándome. 

Entro y veo algo que hace que mi vista se ilumine por completo… Ahí está, esperándome con ternura como siempre. 

Me acerco coquetamente hacia él y tras de mi cierro con seguro la puerta del tocador, no quiero que nadie me moleste. Sigo dando pasos hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo, me espera ansiosamente con los brazos abiertos. Hay una bella sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos azules hacen que me pierda en su mirada. Al final llego hacia donde él me espera, con su torso varonil al descubierto…mmm… demasiado tentador…

No puedo creer que lo tengo en mi casa, es casi como un sueño, su piel blanca, su varonil figura, su cabello dorado, sus ojos…. Esos ojos que dicen más que mil palabras, los que alegran mi día, lo más bello de mis mañanas. 

Tomo sus manos entre las mías, están casi heladas, pero supongo que cualquiera se congela con solo un pequeño pantalón de pijama puesto. Después de unos momentos de estar unidos, sus manos comienzan a calentarse… se siente tan bien…

No despego mi mirada de sus hermosos ojos, los que me invitan a acercarme más y más a él. Por fin estoy tan cerca que mi aliento choca contra su rostro y regresa hacia mí. Sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa, no puedo creer que algo tan hermoso me esté pasando.

Por fin, yo soy quien toma la iniciativa, me acerco a él y lo beso profundamente, me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos mientras sigo mirando esos ojos, que son del mismo color que el cielo esta mañana. Sus labios son un poco fríos, pero unos momentos después absorben el calor de mis labios y un suave escalofrío recorre mi espalda y mi cuello.

Es una experiencia tan hermosa, que me dejo llevar por el momento y acaricio sus hombros desnudos y viriles mientras profundizo más en el beso. No es la primera vez que lo veo aquí y así, pero sí es la primera vez que hemos llegado a tanto. Me apasiono de tal manera que después de un rato, hago que se recargue en el lavamanos para acercarnos aún más. Dejo escapar unos leves sonidos de emoción, digo su nombre.. -"Matt.. Matt.."- mientras lo sigo besando por todo su rostro. Es algo tan bello… 

Así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que unos sonidos hacen que me separe abruptamente de él. Vienen desde el otro lado de la puerta… debe ser mi padre.

**Afuera del cuarto de baño**

-"¡¡MATT!!, ¡¡MAAATT!!!, Yo sé que eres hermoso y que te amas con locura y pasión, pero: ¡¡¡HAZME EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE BESUQUEAR EL ESPEJO DEL BAÑO, TENGO QUE ENTRAAAARR!!, ¡¡Y VÉTE A LA ESCUELA, ENTRAS DENTRO DE 10 MINUTOS!!!"- 

**Volviendo al baño**

-"¡¡Diablos!!"- dije llevándome la palma de la mano a la frente "¡¡ Olvidé que tengo examen a la primera hora!!"

****

******Owari******

Bueno, como dije al principio, creo que ya han de tener lista la ensalada de verduras para arrojármela en la cara, pero al menos yo me entretuve mucho en la realización de este fic. Para los despistados que no le entendieron, no es que Matt se ame tanto, solo practicaba un poco de cursilería para volver locas a las chicas de su escuela. Y ¿¿A poco ustedes nunca se han quedado en el espejo diciéndose que tan bellos son??, Bueno, yo nunca lo he hecho, pero tooodos los días tengo que sacar a mi hermano del baño de la misma manera que lo hizo el papá de Yama en este fic. Bueno, otra vez le dedico este fic a Lara y a todos los escritores de esta página. Y ya saben, ni Yamato ni su papá me pertenecen, son de la Toei y todo ese rollo. 

Comentarios, tomatazos, cartas bomba y ensaladas de verdura a "Reviews" o a : kotori_koushiro@hotmail.com

****


End file.
